Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention is usefully applied in rotary machines of the type in which a matrix-bearing cylinder, mobile in rotation about an axis thereof, operates on a mobile rest plane on which tiles are translated in a predetermined direction, with at least one doctor predisposed to operate in contact with the external surface of the cylinder. In the present embodiment the matrix-bearing cylinder is provided with at least one elastically-deformable peripheral part limited by a smooth external cylindrical surface made of an elastomer material on which a shape is recessed, constituting the matrix.
In these machines, the supply of glaze is normally directed into a chamber delimited between the doctor and the portion of external cylindrical surface facing the doctor at the contact line there-between.
An important problem exhibited by this type of rotary machine concerns making sure that the supply of fresh glaze is continuous and uniform along the whole length of the doctor.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective solution to this problem.
An advantage of the invention is that it uses the same motor which commands the alternating oscillation motion of the doctor.
These aims and advantages and more besides are all attained by the invention as it is characterized in the appended claims.
On a mobile rest plane, the following operate: a matrix-bearing cylinder, rotatable about an axis thereof, and at least a doctor predisposed to operate contactingly with an external surface of the matrix-bearing cylinder. A supply of glaze is directed into a chamber delimited between the doctor and a portion of external cylindrical surface of the cylinder facing the doctor, at a position in which the doctor and the surface are in contact, via a flexible conduit terminating at a discharge end thereof which is positioned superiorly of the chamber and which is commanded to perform an alternating motion. The flexible conduit is supported by an articulated chain which is commanded to slide axially in two directions along a guide.